Live On
by Authoress Silver
Summary: Kurama is missing Hiei....Non-Yaoi! Okay, so maybe it is Yaoi!
1. Remorse for what which I have lost

I'm new, so be nice!!! Well this is my yu yu hakusho story: Live On. Generally it is about Kurama...For now...You'll see... Chapter 1: Remorse for what which I have lost. @@@@@@@@@@@##############$$$$$$  
  
Kurama walked through the park. It was the park Hiei had walked through with him so many times before. Kurama didn't care anymore. Hiei was gone. It had been like that for 5 years now. Kurama remembered the day Hiei had left perfectly. Flashback.  
"Kurama, I'm leaving in the morning." Hiei told the sleepy kitsune.  
"Hiei, why tell me such a thing now?" Kurama asked, a bit worried.  
Hiei shifted uncomfortably. "I can't stay for the morning. I have to leave right when a new day starts."  
Kurama grew pale. "How long?"  
"I don't know." His best friend replied.  
End of flashback.  
It has never taken Hiei more than a year to complete even the hardest training programs and missions for Mukuro.  
All Kurama could think about was the friend he had lost. Hiei was like a brother to him. A lost brother. It was spring now. Kurama walked by all the Sakura trees. How he loved spring. But Hiei hadn't been there to share his joy for quite some time.  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hi..." Kurama replied, looking down at the ground.  
"Koenma needs us again. Some people are missing. We need to find them." Yusuke said.  
"Well, no shit sherlock." Kurama said under his breath.  
"You okay?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah....Koenma probably wants to see us now, right?" Kurama asked.  
"Yep, exciting, ne?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
The two Reikai Tantei walked to Kuwabara's house. Botan was there, waiting to transport them to the spirit world. Botan was upset when they got there. They didn't know what, but they had a feeling they would find out soon....... @@@@@@@@@@@###########$$$$$$$$$$$ So, what do you think? R&R plz!!!!!! 


	2. Can You Realize?

Hi! I'm back! This is my second chapter to Live On: Can you realize?  
  
On to the chapter....  
  
"Botan, what is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Hiei....Hiei!!!" Botan screamed before she fainted.  
"What about Hiei?" Kurama asked Koenma fearfully.  
Koenma chocked back a sob. "Hiei is dead..." Koenma trailed off, looking down at the ground.  
Kurama started to cry. He couldn't help it. Hiei was his best friend! Kurama started screaming for Hiei, though he knew it wouldn't bring him back. Kurama dropped to his knees. He looked at Koenma in disgust.  
"You couldn't bring him by? Or...or tell us sooner?" Kurama growled.  
Koenma shifted uncomfortably. "He wanted to just go...He left a message for you though..."  
"Show me the message." Kurama demanded.  
"I can't do that." Koenma said.  
"Show me the fucking message or I kill you right here, right now!" Kurama said, already half way to his youko form.  
"Okay, okay! Follow me!" Koenma yelled.  
Kurama followed Koenma silently wishing Hiei was alive. He knew that once Hiei was dead, he was dead for good.  
Koenma led Kurama into the great vault. They went to the left into a door reading "Reikai Tantei." Kurama was a bit puzzled, but was too pissed to ask.  
Koenma finally looked at Kurama, "I will leave you alone."  
Kurama walked in. He was shocked when he was knocked down on the floor. He was even more shocked to see a certain special Hiei sitting on top of him, very much alive. "Hiei! You'r....." Kurama was cut off by Hiei's lips pressing against his. Kurama was shocked, but replied to the kiss. Hiei broke the kiss only because he needed air. He looked at Kurama with such love. "Hiei, they said you were dead!" Kurama whispered, leaning his head on Hiei's chest. "I could never leave you, fox." Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear, while brushing his fingers through the kitsune's hair. "I thought I lost you!" Kurama mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. Hiei looked at his kitsune. He didn't understand why Koenma would say he was dead. Hiei let it go, licking the tears from Kurama's face. "Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Yes?" "Did you really die?" "No baby. I almost did, but I remembered you," Hiei said, looking at Kurama with tears in his eyes, "I was ready to give up, realizing how cruel life really was. I then thought that you were worth living for anyday, though! Ai shiteru, my kitsune!" Hiei whispered, hugging Kurama. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ What a surpise! R&R, plz? 


End file.
